


5 reasons why dating your Padawan is bad, plus one reason why it's not

by faeliality



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 things fic, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Slight Smut, Someone stop me, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliality/pseuds/faeliality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says, rated T for slight smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 reasons why dating your Padawan is bad, plus one reason why it's not

  1. They can get away with  _anything_



“How many times have I told you, Anakin, to take care of your lightsaber?” Obi Wan held out the two broken, sizzling halves of Anakin’s lightsaber for him to see. His tone sounded pissed, causing Anakin to shrink back a little.

“Masteerrr...” He sounded like a small child. Looking up at Obi Wan through his eyelashes, a pout on his lips. Already the older Jedi’s resolve was melting.

“I said I was sorry...” The younger man murmured in the cutest, softest voice he could manage. Obi Wan sighed in irritation, but he couldn’t deny that his heart melted a little.

“What if this were to happen out on the battle field? Then what would you do?” Anakin made a happy little noise in the back of his throat, smiling his charming smile.

“That’s what I have you for” he stated simply, pulling Obi Wan into a passionate kiss. Anakin’s broken lightsaber rushed to the back of his mind. They could talk about it later, there were _other things_ that needed to be resolved.

  1. They drive you insane with worry



“God dammit...” Obi wan mumbled, once again looking up at the grey sky. Anakin’s ship was nowhere to be seen, and his comlink had shut off just moments before Obi Wan himself landed.

“Anakin. Come in Anakin.” He tried again, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice anymore. Given the close proximity they were flying at, and the speed of Anakin’s ship, he should’ve landed by now. Actually, he should’ve landed 5 minutes ago. But when he looked back into the sky, there was no sign of his Padawan.

 _What if something happened to him? What if he’s injured... or... No. I refuse to think that._ Obi Wan would just have to be patient and hope for the best. Anakin was, after all, the best pilot in the galaxy. He smiled at the memory of little Ani in his too-big-pod racer. That was when he’d first met Anakin, the same day Qui Gon freed him from slavery. Of course, if he had known how hard he was gonna fall for the little brat, he would’ve gotten the heck out of there.

_You’re lying to yourself again._

After a few more minutes with no sign, he began to pace worriedly. Just when he was about to go get help, his comlink crackled to life, Anakin’s whoops and hollers of joy filling his ear. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, as the jet broke through the clouds. His landing was more of a crash than an actual landing, but his wide grin never faltered. Anakin was pulled into a large bear hug the second he stepped out of the ship.

“What happened Anakin? Where were you?” His master sounded angry, but the younger man knew it was only because he was concerned.

“Sorry, master. Ship got struck by lightning. And boy... Was it _fun.”_ He wasn’t entirely lying. It _had_ been fun, but he decided to casually leave out the part where he had also been absolutely terrified. Obi Wan gave an exasperated sigh.

“I think your definition of fun is a little screwed up, young one.” Anakin laughed.

“S’matter master? Worried about little ‘ole me?”

“Shut up, Anakin” Obi Wan growled, shoving the taller man up against the charred ship and claiming his mouth with his own.

  1. It’s a violation of the Jedi code.



“Ah... A-Anakin, not here” Obi Wan panted, lightly pushing his apprentice off of him.

“Why not” The younger Jedi whined. “There’s nobody around.”

“Yes but someone could walk down here any minute.” Obi Wan had just gotten back from a solo mission, and Anakin was anxious to show his master just how _much_ he had been missed. The second he laid eyes on the older man, he had him pinned against the wall, kissing him with wet, hot lips and shoving a thigh between his legs.

“We can’t get caught doing this.” He continued.

“You’re just embarrassed to be seen with me” Anakin huffed, pouting like a small child.

“No, Anakin that’s not...” He groaned, rubbing his temples. “You _know_ attachment violates the Jedi code,” Obi Wan pointed out. Anakin sighed in defeat, before harshly yanking the other man into an unoccupied storage closet.

“This works right?” Not waiting for an answer, he once again pinned the older Jedi against the door, attacking his throat with licks and bites. Obi Wan let out a strangled moan, reveling in the contact. Still, he wished they were back in their room. It was only a mere few doors away. Surely his Padawan wasn’t _that_ impatient.

“Anakin—“Any further thoughts were cut off with a searing kiss and all of Kenobi’s resolve went down the drain. He hated being so secretive, but moments like these were worth it.

As I said before, they could get away with _anything._

  1. You’re supposed to teach them, not _be_ taught by them.



Up until Obi Wan had started falling for Anakin, mundane things like sex never really appealed to him. Sure he had found certain individuals attractive, but never enough to really act on his desire. So when things started getting heated with his Padawan, he found himself embarrassingly inexperienced. Anakin knew this, and he teased the older Jedi mercilessly about it, much to Obi Wan’s disdain.

Anakin taught him how to kiss.

“Relax your lips, master. Just do what comes naturally.” Obi Wan melted against Anakin’s mouth, sloppy wet sounds filling their bedroom. Anakin’s kisses were like fire, and he enjoyed every minute.

Anakin taught him how to tease.

“A-Anakin please” he whimpered, feeling the loss as the younger man pulled away. He smirked.

“Patience, master.” He went back to trailing his fingernails lightly over exposed skin, licking and sucking his way down at an agonizingly slow pace. Obi Wan was a panting, whining mess by the time his apprentice was finished with him. Of course this could only call for revenge.

Obi Wan repaid the favor torturously slow. Anakin didn’t mind.

Anakin taught him how to, for the most part, cuddle.

Obi Wan had always found cuddling awkward. Too many limbs in a too hot of space. But then he met Anakin, whose long frame seemed to match his shorter one perfectly. He sighed, enjoying the warm weight of Anakin’s arms wrapped around his torso. He pulled the taller man closer to him, running his fingers lightly through his dark curls. He lifted his head from Obi Wan’s chest momentarily, smiling sleepily. His blue eyes were glazed over with tiredness, causing the older Jedi to laugh.

“What?” Anakin asked, slightly irritated that his master was laughing at him and he didn’t know why.

“Nothing. You just look adorable.” Anakin glared at him, although at this point he closely resembled a small puppy trying to act like he was bigger than everybody.

“Masteeerrr” he whined.

“I’m almost a Jedi. I’m the Hero with No Fear! I am most certainly _not_ adorable” Anakin huffed. Obi Wan only laughed and messed up his hair even more.

“You are to me” he murmured sweetly. Anakin smiled his sleepy smile again, before curling back up against Obi Wan’s chest, snuggling to him a close as he could.

 _Why didn’t I used to like this...?_ The Jedi wondered. Nothing in the world was as perfect as Anakin’s warmth against his body, sleepily tracing circles down his hips. He smiled to himself. Whatever reasons he had for his dislike of cuddling had been thrown out the window.

  1. Mace Windu will lecture you constantly



“Master Kenobi, wait up for a minute.” Obi Wan cringed. Mace almost never wanted to talk to him outside of the council, this could only spell trouble. He turned, smiling.

“Master Windu. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Mace didn’t return the smile, instead keeping his face impassive as they walked down the halls.

“I’ve noticed that you and Skywalker have been rather... _close”_ He put emphasis on the word, not leaving room for argument.

“Well of course. He _is_ my apprentice after all.” Mace sighed, knowing full well Obi Wan knew that wasn’t what he had meant.

“Master Kenobi--“

“With all due respect, sir” Obi Wan cut him off. “This is the fourth time we’ve had this talk. What could you possible expect to get out of it this time?” Windu sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Look, I’m not going to tell you how to live your life. I know you know what the rules of attachment are. I just... I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” His tone conveyed a warning, but it there was something else underlying in it. Something close to concern. Obi Wan shivered inwardly.

_I don’t even know what I’m getting myself into... But I do know that I want it. I want it with Anakin..._

His train of though was cut off by Mace clearing his throat, lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Kenobi?” He inquired. “ _Do_ you know what you’re doing?”

“Yes, master Windu. I do.” He stated firmly, leaving no room for question. The other man sighed in resignation, finally seeming to accept the fact that there was nothing he could do to deter the younger Jedi. Finally, after a moment of silence, he nodded and walked off, leaving Obi Wan alone with his thoughts.

           +1

“I love you” Anakin murmured softly in his ear. Obi Wan pulled him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. It was early morning, grey dawn light just starting to filter through the window. Anakin was snuggled comfortably in his side, arms held loosely around Obi Wan’s middle. He buried his face in a mop of dark curls.

“I love you too” he whispered back, almost as if he was making sure the precious words would not be heard by anybody except Anakin. And he meant it. He truly _did_ love Anakin, Jedi code be damned. He lived for moments like these, when he could hold his apprentice close to him, protect him from any dangers of the world. Not that Anakin really _needed_ protecting, mind you. But Obi Wan knew that he would throw himself in front of a lightsaber if it meant that Anakin would live just a minute longer. He sighed sleepily, holding his dear one closer. It was times like this when he forgot about all the problems in the galaxy. He forgot about all the wars raging on, the innocent lives lost, and Mace’s disdain for his _attachment._ He could forget about all of it because when he was in Anakin’s arms, none of it mattered. It could wait a moment longer.

“You’re thinking too loud, master.” Anakin mumbled, hot breath tickling his neck. He chuckled, closing his eyes once again. Obi Wan could deal with being too lenient, he could deal with being worried out of his mind when his apprentice was not in his sights, he could deal with all the sneaking around and Master Windu’s constant lecturing. He could deal with it because Anakin was here, safely in his arms, loving him.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fic so I'm not the best writer. Bear with me, I'll start to get better. If you have any constructive criticism I'd love to hear your thoughts, or just your thoughts in general. Thanks!


End file.
